iWant You
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: While preparing for an iCarly bit with Gibby in the studio, Sam and Freddie get into a little argument. That is, until lips are on lips and clothes are flying. Spencer isn't home and neither is Carly. Hmm... SEDDIE LEMON. RATED: VERY MATURE/NC-17
1. iWant You

**A/N:** ****PLEASE READ** So my friend wrote an incredibly hot Seddie lemon that she refused to put up on and make her own account to post it out of pure embarrassment. I told her that there are plenty of other perverted minds out there that have written really disgusting, weird pairing fanfics that are lemons. Plus, I told her about The Ballad of Sam and Freddie and The Ballad of Sam and Freddie: Second Verse fanfics, which are really famous among us Seddiers, being FULL of Seddie lemons, and she felt better about herself, but she still wouldn't do it. So, as a favor, I decided to post it here because it was incredible, and I think you guys would like it, too. **

**Seddie is amazing. There's no denying that. If you agree, leave a review. (And no, that's not a clever way to persuade you to review. ;P) The real author's name is Sam if you'd like to acknowledge her… I know. Weird, right? :P Haha.**

"Okay, Gibby, hold the camera steady," Freddie directed Gibby in the studio.

It was just another day to make an iCarly bit.

"But it's so heavy!" Gibby whined, pouting like a three year old.

"Oh, would you stop being such a huge baby and hold it still!" Sam snapped at him, her eyes flaring at him in anger.

Gibby began to cry helplessly at Sam's nasty comment. He began sobbing and dropped the camera, running out of the room crying.

"Great!" Freddie exclaimed. "Now look what you did, Sam!"

"What? What exactly did I do, Benson! Oh, really? Well, maybe he shouldn't have been such a baby!" Sam yelled over him.

"You know exactly what you did, Sam! Look, Gibby doesn't like being talked to like that! What? No! He's not a baby! He's just Gibby!..."

They continued arguing, yelling over each other, making the argument unintelligible to anyone listening in. As the argument continued, their voices rose.

"Ugh, you know what? Just forget it. Who cares? I'm outta' here," she said, giving up and walking towards the red door of the studio to leave.

"What! Oh, no, Sam, you're not going anywhere! Hey!" he yelled at her, walking towards her quickly. "Get back here!" he exclaimed, grabbing Sam's arm roughly and pulling her towards him. He used more force than he intended, and when he pulled her towards him, she pressed up against him so that their lips were inches from each other. Freddie was speechless. He didn't know what to do.

"Uh… I didn't mean to-" he was cut off as Sam pressed her lips forcefully against his, her hands finding his shoulders and clutching onto them tightly to prevent him from pulling away. After a few minutes, she pulled away, breathless.

Freddie gazed at her, dazed and out of breath. Suddenly, some driving force overtook him, and he went straight back to kissing her, making her moan a little. Suddenly, all anger was forgotten, and the suddenly thick air around them was stifling, making a sense of desire flow between the two of them.

"Freddie, I love you," she said in between kisses with her eyes closed.

"I love you, too, Sam," Freddie murmured against her lips, too lost in her to say anything else.

They parted again, catching their breaths and putting their foreheads together. Sam gave him one more kiss on the lips.

"I want you," Freddie said quietly, but loud enough for Sam to hear.

She chuckled lightly before saying, "I think we can make an arrangement for that."

Freddie's hands traveled lower to her behind in response, squeezing briefly before trailing back up her backside again. Sam sighed and smiled at his response with hands on his chest.

"You want to go to Carly's room?" she said, initiating another kiss.

"Hell, yes," he said between slow, heady kisses. "Anywhere."

Carly's room was only a few feet away from the studio. No one was home. Not even Spencer. He was out on a date. Of course, Carly was never there for iCarly bits, so she wasn't there either. It was just Sam and Freddie's luck.

Freddie hastily opened the door and kicked it shut, pressing Sam against it.

Sam had been on birth control ever since their 6-month anniversary. They used a condom during their first time and a few times after that, but they got tired of them and decided to switch to the much easier method of birth control. Freddie hasn't complained at all ever since.

Thinking about it, Freddie felt a rush of blood flow down south. He pushed his lips against hers, taking his time to kiss her slowly. Freddie's tongue darted out to run across her bottom lip, and Sam got the message, opening her mouth before their tongues slid into each other's mouths. Freddie pulled away from her lips and proceeded to kiss her from her chin down to the right side of her neck, where she loved being kissed the most. She let out an impatient sigh, almost asking him to screw her already. But no, Freddie loved foreplay. And he loved that this was one of her greatest weaknesses: waiting. His hands were both cupping her face, and her hands were on his hips.

"Freddie," she gasped, feeling him become hard against her thigh. Freddie moaned, acknowledging his apparent arousal.

His hands traveled down from her face to her breasts, where he squeezed both gently, wanting her more than ever. He started unbuttoning her blue plaid shirt, still kissing her mouth with great force. Sam was getting tired of leaning against the door and pushed Freddie onto Carly's couch. She laid on top of him and skimmed her fingers over the hem of his shirt before pulling it up and over his head. She ran her hands from his lower stomach all the way up to his shoulders, making sure to touch every single crest and trough that his strong, upper body curved into. She released their kiss for only a moment to take off the shirt Freddie had completed unbuttoning. She also took off her jeans and kissed Freddie from his neck to his lower stomach while doing so. He groaned at the feel of her lips moving farther down his body. The warmth caused him to become harder, lengthening and hardening with each passing minute. She smiled and palmed him there, squeezing briefly, earning a deep-throated groan from within Freddie's throat. She grabbed the snap of his jeans and unbuttoned it. Freddie sighed at the relief of the tension around his hard member as he relaxed, giving up and allowing Sam to have full control over him. Sam began kissing him again at his lips and felt herself getting wet. Freddie wrapped his hands around Sam's back and unhooked Sam's nude-colored bra. He took both of her breasts and ran his thumbs in circles around her erect nipples before kissing and licking over each of them with his hot mouth. She moaned contentedly and kissed him in response. When he was done worshipping her, he pressed his lips roughly against hers, pushing their bare chests against each other. The feel of her breasts pressed roughly against his was overwhelming, and he felt his dick jump up in delight. She smirked at him before removing his boxers and giving him a sexy smile. She gingerly wrapped her soft, warm hand around him and heard him moan at the feel of it.

"Sam," he said with a shaky breath as she began stroking him from base to tip, feeling the supple skin slide along his contrasting hardness and spreading the dot of moisture gathered at its tip down to his long, hard shaft. "I want you. I want me… inside you," he breathed, trying to contain himself and holding off on his release.

She got off the couch and pulled Freddie with her to the bed, pushing him down and trailing kisses from his neck all the way down to his incredibly hard dick. She smirked, proud that _she_ was the one who was making his body react this way. She licked him teasingly from tip to base and back again. Once she was tired of teasing him, she opened her mouth wide and encased him in her mouth as far as she could go, closing her throat muscles on his tip, which was pressing against the back of her throat.

"Ah, god…" he breathed, thrusting his hips up gently into her mouth and placing his hand on the back of her head and applying slight pressure as she began to bob up and down, making erotic sucking sounds as she did so.

The exquisite pressure of her lips sliding up and down around his member was continuously pushing him further and further to the edge, and he momentarily pondered on whether he should let himself finish into her mouth or let them reach the finale. But he thought better of it, and pushed her away quickly before his thinking would take too long to ruin his chance to decide. Rolling them over so Sam was now under him, he kissed her tenderly, taking his turn to praise her body.

He trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her slender, voluptuous body, stopping short of her sweet sex and pulling his head back up to hers to kiss her mouth again.

"Ugh, you're such a tease," she said, her eyes closed, lips swollen from their kisses.

"Am I?" he whispered gruffly into her ear, before nibbling at it and licking at the spot he just bit to relieve the slight pain. Her breathing began to become labored, heavy breaths coming in between her pleading whimpers. He quickly trailed another round of kisses down her body right before she responded.

"Yes," she managed to gasp out before his mouth came down roughly against her lower lips, emitting a brief, high-pitched cry from her. He flicked and twisted his tongue against her, taking his time, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. In a matter of minutes, she began thrusting her hips upwards to meet his mouth. Her groans became much louder, and she began trembling, indicating her impending release.

"Oh, god, Freddie. That's so good," she whimpered in between her groans.

"Good," he said deeply, surprised at the tone of his voice, not believing it was his, almost animalistic in the way it was similar to a growl.

A few more licks over her, and her resolve crumbled, crying out, muscles clenching repeatedly around his continuously thrusting tongue as she rode herself out through her own blissful release.

Freddie gently kissed her as she came back down to Earth, swallowing her low whimpers and waiting for her to cease trembling. When she finally gained her composure, she opened her eyes. Freddie looked into them, his breath hitching at what he found. He could clearly see her usually bright, blue eyes darkened, tinged with uninhibited lust and desire.

"I need you inside me. Now," she growled, before grabbing the back of his head and forcefully pulling his mouth to hers, despite the swelling in her lips from the abuse of Freddie's mouth against it. She pushed him onto his back, straddling him, but continuing their kiss before pulling away to whisper into his ear.

"Are you ready for me, Freddie?" she whispered teasingly in his ear. He nodded before releasing a strangled groan, eyes closed, his dick throbbing almost painfully after being brought right to the brink.

"Sam, please. I need you now. I can't take it anymore," he whined against her ear.

He was surprised that Sam was the one that ended up making _him_ impatient. With one more nibble of his ear, Sam sat back up and aligned him at her entrance. With one downward thrust, he was inside her. Freddie groaned loudly, and Sam moaned in relief.

"Freddie…" Sam breathed, sliding up and down on top of him.

She was so tight. And wet. She reveled in the feel of him stretching her open on his deliciously thick girth. Her walls were clinging tightly on his member as she pounded his rock hard erection. She was so wet his dick slid easily in and out of her. As if on instinct, he lifted his hips to thrust deeper inside her, the blunt end of his cock hitting that spot deep inside her in the process.

"FUCK! Ahh!" she cried out in a high-pitch in contrast to the soft moans she was emitting moments earlier, her muscles clenching spastically around him at the sensation. He groaned deeply at her body's reaction and thrust harder upwards into her tight, wet sleeve.

Sam had increased the rhythm of their thrusts, moving her hips in a figure eight motion to push him deeper inside her.

"Ah, god, Sam," he breathed out. "Ungh, you feel so good around me."

She moaned something unintelligible in response, unable to create words at the sensations she was feeling down below. She pushed harder down on him, his dick creating a delicious pressure on her g-spot, causing her to moan deeply with each thrust. With the increasing length, Sam cried out, pleasure wracking every nerve of her body, particularly near her core, where Freddie's stiff member slid roughly along her tight inner walls. She kept thrusting, never wanting to stop, wanting to keep feeling those wonderful sensations at her very core which were causing her to moan louder and louder as time progressed. In time, they were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat which had Sam's hands gradually sliding across Freddie's torso as she moved frantically on top of him.

Sam stopped momentarily to kiss those sweet lips she hadn't kissed since a few minutes ago. But she didn't move from her position, unwilling to break their connection. He was still inside her, his dick surrounded by the tightest, wettest heat he could ever experience, and he felt himself get overwhelmed by the desire and sexuality of it all.

As Sam started up again, his fingers flexed roughly on her hips, guiding her as she built it up again. Soon, Sam's thrusts began to become frantic, whimpering as she pushed herself closer and closer to the edge. Freddie himself was right at the edge, and he warned Sam before going over.

"S-Sam," he gasped. "I'm gonna' cum…" he grunted through gritted teeth, trying desperately to hold back as much as possible.

"Mmmm, Freddie, please do," she sighed back, moving against him rather quickly.

With two more thrusts, Freddie let go, unable to hold back and spurting into her, emitting a series of curse words and deep groans in the process. At the feel of Freddie's heated release inside her, Sam reached her peak and cried out, tossing her head back, muscles clenching down hard on his member. She gradually slowed down and eventually stopped, attempting to catch her breath. She collapsed against him. They were still intimately joined, and despite his recent release, he could feel another release around the corner, for his dick was still a little hard.

"Ohhhh," she moaned at the feeling. "God, Freddie… You're so _big_."

At her words, Freddie felt another spurt coming on. This time, it happened with no warning.

"Uh," Freddie grunted, letting go and instinctively thrusting his hips hard into hers.

"Ohh! Fuck, Freddie!" she cried out, lifting her hips up a bit, gripping his shoulders tightly at the sudden movement.

"Oh, god. Sorry, Sam. I just… God, you felt too good and…" he trailed off.

"No," she said, kissing him. "_I'm_ sorry that we didn't do this earlier."

He smiled at her sweetly and pulled her into another kiss, but instead of the hard, rough kisses they were sharing earlier, this one was much slower, more sweet, indicating only one thing.

"I love you," Freddie said with a smile when they finally pulled apart, although the kiss said it all.

She smiled back at him, giving him one last, chaste kiss.

"I love you, too," she said.

Freddie felt his now soft cock becoming stiff again inside her. He couldn't help it. She felt too good. Luckily, before she could notice, she pulled herself off of him, searching around the room for their clothes, which were tossed carelessly around the room at their heated love-making session.

As they quickly found their clothes and pulled them on, Freddie was done first and unconsciously stared at Sam's slender body as she pulled her clothes back on. He was reminded of the sensations he felt earlier, and his half hard cock began to become completely hard again. He groaned, but quietly, to avoid letting Sam hear it. But before he could stifle it, Sam looked towards him as he groaned, and she looked down at the large bulge straining against the fabric of his jeans. She smirked at him, feeling victorious that she was having more of an effect on him than he was on her.

"We'll take care of _that_," she began, looking down at his erection pointedly, "when we get back to your apartment."

With that, she turned around, swaying her hips from side to side provocatively as she walked out the door and down the stairs. He chuckled nervously before swiftly following his girlfriend down to his apartment.

**A/N: Hey, guys. This is iCarlyRox18's friend, Sam, who wrote this fanfic. Yes, I'll admit; I **_**am**_** a little embarrassed. But if you guys liked it, I appreciate it! Please leave me a review. I'd like to hear your thoughts and/or suggestions. And yes, I also think it's funny that I have the same name as one of the character I wrote about. :P It took me awhile to write. Five hours, I think, by the time I finished writing, editing, and revising. Thanks a lot for reading. I hope you liked it!**


	2. iWant You Again

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is Sam, the real author of this fanfic. I wasn't planning on adding another chapter to this, but Jade (iCarlyRox18) showed me the reviews I got on this, and you guys seemed to like it! So I decided to continue on from where Sam goes downstairs, which caused some… concupiscence within Freddie… Haha. **

**By the way, if you were wondering, I feel a little less embarrassed now since you've all been so nice in the reviews, so I figured… why not? If people like it, I'll give 'em more, which is never a bad thing, right? :)**

**I hope you like it! I liked this one even better than the first… which says a lot. Haha. :P Goodness, why must Seddie be so hot? And don't deny it. ;)**

Freddie scrambled down the stairs as fast as he could, his dick now fully hard and throbbing within the confines of his dark wash jeans, creating a very visible bulge which could only increase in size if he didn't find relief soon. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Sam was already pulling the Shay's apartment door open, and he practically sprinted towards the door to get to his girlfriend.

Freddie's mom was out visiting his Uncle Melvin, who was in the hospital for drinking too much pineapple juice… It wasn't an allergic reaction. He's not even allergic to pineapples… or their juice… Yeah, Freddie doesn't know how it happened either.

Much to his surprise, he found his apartment door already open, and he made a quizzical look as he entered, looking around for Sam immediately.

"Sam?" he called out.

He heard a distant giggle that seemed to come from his bedroom. He smiled a bit to himself. Her laugh was so cute.

"Sam?" he called out again, a little louder this time and moving quickly towards his bedroom.

He heard another giggle, and this time he was sure it was coming from there. He opened the door and stepped in, spotting Sam immediately right near his drawers. Now he knew what she was laughing at. She kept giggling and fiddling with his Galaxy Wars memorabilia.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, practically leaping towards her as she picked up a very expensive character model of Nug-Nug, snatching from her hands and setting it back down gently. "You can't touch that stuff! It's _really_ expensive! It took me _eight years'_ worth of allowance to get that!"

"Oh, calm down," she replied, looking at him and stuttering a bit as she caught sight of his raging hard-on. "I didn't break anything."

"_Yet_!" he stressed. "Just… please? Please don't break anything. I'm telling you. Eight years!"

"Why the heck did it take you eight years, Freddie?" she exasperated. "How much is your allowance?"

"Didn't I tell you this before? My mom only gives me eight bucks a month 'cause she's afraid I'll buy a bus ticket to Fresno and leave her," he grumbled. "So eight years' worth of allowance is seven-hundred-eighty-six bucks."

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head.

"Yup. That Nug-Nug was _seven-hundred-eighty-six_ bucks," he said again, stressing the amount.

"I could buy a twenty-six whole hams with that money…" she said dreamily, staring off into space and licking her lips.

He groaned at the sight of her licking her lips, imagining her tongue sucking him off as it was just a few minutes earlier. He felt his dick pulse desirably.

"Fuck," he muffled between gritted teeth, looking down at his erection and palming himself there, attempting to alleviate the sudden throbbing he felt.

She was pulled out of her trance at Freddie's expletive, and her eyes darkened once again as she took in what he was doing.

"Freddie…" she trailed off, feeling herself getting wet.

She could visibly see his tremendous size through the fabric of his jeans, and she was reminded of the sensations she felt when it was plunging in and out of her just about twenty minutes ago. She bit her lip thinking about it. He looked up at her, still gritting his teeth, his hand still poised on his throbbing length. Suddenly, without another thought, he took two huge steps towards her, grabbing her by the waist and pressing his lips against hers vigorously, greedily. He purposefully grinded himself into her, letting her feel how riled up she'd gotten him.

"Why are you so fucking sexy?" he taunted against her lips, continuing to grind his erection into her hips, occasionally grazing in between her legs to turn her on even more.

She moaned in response, moving her lips against his steadily. Her hands moved from his shoulders to the hem of his dark gray penny tee, pulling it up and smoothing her hand across his muscular stomach. Their deep breaths could be heard throughout the otherwise quiet room, and she pushed him towards his bed forcefully, becoming impatient already.

"Too many clothes," she moaned, clawing at his shirt, desperate to feel his entire muscular, virile torso.

He complied with her inquiry and quickly pulled his shirt off in one motion, tossing it towards a random part of the room. She wasted no time in running her hands from his firm pecs down to his lower abs, relieved that she could finally feel his naked masculine body.

"God, Freddie, just fucking _fuck_ me already!" she moaned loudly, pressing herself against him.

He smirked against her lips and lifted her up abruptly before tossing her onto his bed. He came over her, kissing her again.

"No…" he growled. "You drove _me_ crazy in Carly's room. Now it's my turn to drive _you_ crazy."

She could only moan in response as he started unbuttoning her dark blue plaid shirt for the second time that night. He wasted no time in removing her bra and toying with her breasts.

"Oh, god," she moaned, her back arching slightly off of his bed.

He pulled his lips down to her neck and kissed her gently, being wary not to leave any bite marks for they still had to film their uncompleted iCarly bit. He gently moved his lips down her body, leaving a blazing, heated trail in its wake. He stopped short of the edge of her jeans, pulling away to pop the silver button in the center. He pulled the zipper down slowly, not shifting his gaze away from her once again darkened eyes driven by a fiery concupiscence.

"Freddie…" she breathed, begging him to move at least a little faster.

He moved his shirtless self back over her to whisper in her ear.

"Yes?" he whispered huskily before biting and licking at her ear.

She growled, frustrated that he was doing this to her. She quickly moved her hand down his body to grab his aching arousal in retaliation, stroking him furiously to torture him right back. He opened his mouth, gasping loudly and groaning, squeezing his eyes shut at the sensation.

"Fuck, Sam," he groaned, right at the brink.

He opened his eyes momentarily and looked at her, growling when he saw a smirk played on her lips. He reached down and grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling it back up and over her head.

"Did I say you could do that?" he asked gruffly before jerking her jeans down her slender legs and throwing them into the pile of discarded clothing near his bed.

"I was gonna' be doing it later, anyway," she whispered seductively.

"Yeah, later, but not now," he growled, before sitting up and removing his jeans and boxers quickly. He climbed on top of her again, pressing her into the bed harder, grinding his rock hard arousal into her once again.

He removed her underwear swiftly and went back to kissing down her body, once again stopping short of her wet femininity and moving his mouth back up to hers to kiss her. She whimpered and trembled against him, allowing herself to be subjected to this promised sweet torture.

She was too turned on to be thinking about any coherent thought other than the boy above her. He repeated the process of kissing down her body and stopping short over and over, until he was dying of anticipation, desperate to feel her walls contracting around his throbbing length. One more trail of kisses down her body and he licked over her, which was a wasted effort since she was wet beyond imagination already.

He licked over her a few more times before thrusting two fingers inside, but that wasn't what she needed right now, though. She wanted to feel his thick cock filling her to the hilt, moving in and out of her, hitting her in all the right places. She didn't want; she _craved_ to feel him again. There was too much space left in her that wanted to be stuffed full with his salaciously thick girth. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as she thought about it. She pushed him away quickly and eyed his rock hard erection, which had a stream of pre-cum flowing from his tip down to his hardened shaft. She licked her lips in anticipation and wrapped a hand around him, stroking with less fury than she had earlier, hoping he wouldn't cum just yet before he could start fucking her brains out. She spread the stream of liquid running under his shaft to the rest of it, lubricating it as much as possible.

"Ah, god… Fuck…" he breathed, tossing his head back at the sensation. "That's so good."

"Up on your knees," she ordered.

He complied with her request and sat up on his knees, before looking at her in anticipation. She lowered her head down and licked an intricate pattern around his dick, teasing him to get back at him for what he was doing to her moments earlier. He let out a frustrated groan as she teased him relentlessly, gingerly holding him at the base while she continued the ministrations with her tongue as she ran it across the velvety skin of his cock.

"Sam, please," he begged through gritted teeth, right at the edge and throbbing with desire, the blood pumping through his dick rapidly.

"You don't want me to take my time?" she teased him, still just licking at him.

"No," he grunted in frustration.

"Okay," she said before encasing him in her mouth as far as she could go and moving up and down rapidly.

"Ah, ah, Sam," he gasped, grabbing at her head. "Slow down."

She took him out of her mouth and licked across the slit at the head.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you wanted this," she asked, stroking his slick dick gingerly.

"It _is_ what I wanted, but…" he trailed off, thinking of what to say. "You're going to make me explode before I even get the chance to fuck you."

Her breath hitched at his words, and she closed her eyes, moaning as she imagined the sensations she was feeling in Carly's bedroom. Seeing his chance to catch her off guard, he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed.

"Thought you were gonna' get me on that one, didn't you?" he growled into her ear. "Well, not this time, baby."

He reached down and aligned himself at her lower lips, which were swollen and pulsing with need. But instead of pushing himself inside, he slid the head of his dick up her slit, teasing her right back. She groaned deeply, mouth hanging slightly open as she clutched at his shoulders at the pleasure she was feeling. Once he found her clit, he rubbed his head across it roughly, earning an interesting reaction from Sam.

"Freddie! Oh, god!" she moaned loudly, her back arching off the bed almost inhumanly.

He did this a few more times, until he felt his release suddenly barreling towards him.

"Oh, shit," he hissed, pressing down on his balls, desperately trying to prevent himself from coming.

"Freddie, don't," Sam managed to gasp out, looking at him through wary eyes.

"I'm trying _really hard_ not to," he grunted.

Suddenly, Sam reached forward and twisted his nipple roughly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Freddie screamed, smacking her hand away. "What the hell, Sam?" he exclaimed, looking at her with a confused expression on his face.

She smirked at him.

"Pain sometimes keeps you from coming. Remember that one time when you smacked my ass too hard when I was _just _about to come, and then I didn't?" she asked, that smirk still played on her lips.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, thinking about it and smiling to himself. Oh, that was a fun time. It was their 7-month anniversary… Who knew Sam was so flexible?

Freddie's mind went back to reality. Alright, he prevented himself from coming. Mission accomplished. Now all he needed was to come inside her.

He pushed Sam onto her back and crawled over on top of her. He reached down and aligned himself at her entrance. He pushed forward and allowed only his head to be encased inside her tight heat and groaned.

"Ugh, you feel so fucking good," he groaned deeply.

He pulled back and pushed forward slowly again, this time not stopping until he filled her to the hilt. She moaned deeply and lifted herself up a bit to kiss him as he was still connected to her. He pulled out and eased back in, moving a little faster this time.

"Oh, god," Sam whimpered at the sensations wracking her very core.

Freddie moaned in response, verifying that she was making him feel good too. He picked up the pace, and he moaned as Sam's walls contracted around him, milking him at the increasing speed. Noticing that she wasn't moaning nearly as much as she was when she was riding him earlier, he changed the angle of his dick and thrust into her hard.

"FUCK!" she screamed. She trailed off with more deep-throated moans.

He smirked to himself.

Found it, he thought.

"Ah, ah, ah, oh… god… Freddie! Ah, ah, oh!" she moaned, her pitch growing higher each time he thrust into her.

He thrust deep inside her and stopped abruptly, before taking ahold of Sam's leg and moving it onto his shoulder as an idea came to his mind. He'd heard that this position allowed the guy more access, and hell, he was willing to try it out.

He pulled out and thrust it all back in forcefully, his goal being to make her scream.

"Oh, fuck! Freddie!" she screamed, her walls squeezing him hard as he thrust into her relentlessly.

Whoever came up with this position is God, he thought to himself as he grunted each time he pushed into her.

She was so hot, wet, and tight. The combination was almost maddening, and he looked down at where they joined, his engorged dick pumping in and out of her at a slowly quickening pace. He moaned desirably as her walls clenched around him deliciously, squeezing and receiving him. He sank deeper and deeper into her, testing to see exactly how deep she could take him. Sure, she took him pretty deep most of the time, but this was a new position. So he pushed himself farther and farther inside of her, her moans becoming more and more pronounced as he sank in deeper and deeper. When he was almost to his full length, she cried out louder than she ever had before.

"OH, FUCK!" she screamed out in pure pleasure, feeling Freddie dick sinking in so deep inside her, hitting that special spot inside her so wonderfully. "Fuck, Freddie! Ah! You're so fucking deep!" she cried out.

"Ungh, god, Sam," he grunted, getting closer and closer to the edge once again.

She looked down at where they joined herself, moaning at the sight of his dick plunging almost all of the way into her and tossing her head back onto the bed. She felt her walls clench around him, turned on that they were doing this, unable to control her actions.

"Mmm, you like this, don't you, baby?" he asked, moving in and out of her at a frantic pace.

"God, yes!" she replied. "Don't stop… Oh, god… You're so… Aahh!" she screamed as he changed the angle of his thrusts and plunged into her hard. Her inner walls clamped down on his throbbing, aching erection hard as she was right on the verge of coming.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! FREDDIE!" she cried out in a high pitch, already unraveling underneath him. When Freddie thrust his entire length into her finally, her inner walls clenched around him harder than ever before as she cried out, her back arching off of the bed, mouth hanging open as continuous moans and a few expletives escaped. She rode herself out through one of the most mind-blowing, amazing orgasms she ever experienced in her entire life. She was still climaxing as Freddie began to tip over the edge himself at the feel of hot, wet heat tightening around him, milking him deliciously.

Freddie couldn't hold back anymore. He knew he was close, but he didn't know how close to the edge he was. With one last thrust, he felt the pulse in his incredibly hard dick go into overdrive, and he felt the cum pumping through his cock, filling her. By the time both of them got back to Earth, the room that was once filled with animalistic screams and moans was replaced with their deep breathing. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Freddie collapsed on top of her, kissing her gently. Sam couldn't move or make a sound. She was still amazed at the recent orgasm she had. She still felt like she was soaring; it was that good. She could feel Freddie's spent member still buried deep inside her, and she moaned, a little sore, but it still felt good.

He lifted his head up to look at her as he heaved heavy breaths, his chest rising and falling with each of them.

"Was that…" he began.

"The best, most amazing sex we've _ever_ had?" she finished, still a little out of it. "Yeah… I think so."

Both of them were still breathing deeply at the exercise. They both wanted to say something, but couldn't, still not finding any coherent thought after experiencing the most intense orgasms one could ever experience.

After a few more minutes of trying to catch their breaths, Freddie finally lifted himself off of her and pulled out of her slowly. She moaned a little at the feeling, but he knew both of them were absolutely spent. So he rolled off to his side and pulled Sam against him, kissing her neck gently.

"I love you," he reminded her, breathing her scent in. It was weird how, even after sex, she still smelled wonderfully Sam.

"I love you, too," she mumbled back before yawning. "Oh, god. You tired me out, Freddie," she laughed.

He just chuckled in response, looked over at her and smirked, putting his hand to her chin to move her head towards him to kiss her. He kissed her softly, not wanting to talk, just wrapping his arms around her.

"Good," he said. "Now we can go to sleep."

Within minutes, the couple was slowly drifting into deep sleeps in each other's arms.

**A/N: Aww, don't you guys like the cute ending? :) I figured I'd take the rough atmosphere down a notch 'cause we all still want that Seddie cuteness, don't we? :)**

**Oh, and I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I wrote this sort of in a rush among other things I **_**should've**_** been writing. *coughcough* MystupidEnglishessay. *coughcough* Oh, well. At least I got both done. :P**

**By the way, this actually came out a lot longer than I intended. Haha. And it took me the same amount of time with the first chapter, which was also five hours. I dunno'. I guess the ideas came to me a lot better than the first. :P**

**But unfortunately, I will not be updating anymore, 'cause I have a lot of stuff to do the next few weeks involving school, family, etc. Sorry, guys. But I hope this makes up for it! Thanks for reading! And please leave a review!**

**P.S. Don't be too sad about this not being updated anymore. I think Jade (iCarlyRox18) is considering writing a lemon of her own after reading these two. Fingers crossed on it being good! :P Haha. I wish her luck!**


End file.
